


Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by StarryDustPhoenix



Category: Original - Fandom, Prompt - Fandom, Short Story - Fandom, friendship - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDustPhoenix/pseuds/StarryDustPhoenix
Summary: A short story based on a prompt: Person A holds dying Person B in their arms, singing “You are My Sunshine.”Might be extended into a novel later.Enjoy!





	Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Sam was surrounded, pummeling all who attacked them, but they didn’t see the glistening hammer arcing towards them from behind. And then it was as if everything was now in slow motion.

 _“Sam!”_ I yelled, my dry throat making it come out hoarsely.

They must have heard me or noticed something, because they started twisting, desperately trying to doge the coming blow. But they were too slow. The hammer landed with a sickening crunch, and Sam fell with a pained shriek. The man brought his hammer down again before a soldier took him down.

I screamed and started fighting my way to them. Somebody from my guard ran off in the direction of the medic tents. With my team surrounding me, enemies died, their warm blood spraying my face and arms. A long, brutal minute, I saw them. Sprawled on the ground, their feet twisted unnaturally. Their back was definitely broken, and it seemed that their shoulder had been crushed, with bits of bone sticking out. I carefully propped their head up on my knees. They winced in pain. I dropped to my knees and took off my pack, laying it under Sam’s head.

“I can’t move, Sam. I—I can’t move,” they said weakly. Tears were making streaks on their dirt-covered cheeks.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, Sam.” I brushed some hair out of their face. “Give me your shirt,” I ordered my captain. He swiftly removed it and I tried to stop the bleeding from their shoulder. They needed a real doctor soon. What did John say about broken bones? _“Stop the bleeding, don’t move the person, put ice on the area”. There isn’t any wound, I’ve only moved her head, and—_

“Alex, you know I’m not going to make it.” They smiled wanly, the color starting to drain from their face.

“No, we’ll get you a doctor and-- and you’ll survive this. We’re supposed to go home together, remember?” I looked around desperately for the doctor. _Where is he?_

“I won’t last that long, and you know it. Just promise me you’ll win our country’s freedom back. Whatever it takes. Get everyone home,” they said quietly with a fire in their eyes, though it quickly started to fade when they finished their command.

“I promise."

“Can you—” they coughed and dark red blood came out, “can you sing to me?”

“Of course I can,” I chuckled, my eyes blurry with tears. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” They smiled slightly. “You make me happy when skies are gray” Looked at me. “You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.” Turned their ember colored eyes toward the cloudy sky. “Please, don’t take my sunshine away.” They drew a breath and exhaled, their life leaving their body.

“Please… please. Don’t take my sunshine away…” I cried and cradled their body as the battle raged on around me.

A voice startled me out of my grief. “General! We’re getting overrun!”

I gently laid Sam down, laying the shirt over their face. I knew two things:

I would not fail to reclaim our country.

The enemy would pay for this.

_Dearly._


End file.
